thelifeafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoire Lupin
Victoire Apolline Lupin is the eldest cousin in the Weasley Clan as well as the daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. She's a sixth veela and married to Teddy LupinTeddy Lupin . Victoire graduated from Hogwarts as a seventh year Hufflepuff but never went on to study at the University, instead she apprenticed at Mr. Ollivander's wand shop which she now proudly owns. Victoire is twenty six years old and has a son of six months, William Lupin. Biography Early Childhood Victoire was born May 2nd 2000, the anniversary of the Battle at Hogwarts, hence her name, meaning Victory in French. Her parents sensed the magical ability in her almost instantly and were absolutely thrilled. Vic was brought into a massive family, the Weasleys having always been warm and welcoming she was the first in a new generation. A lot of Victoire's childhood was spent at the burrow, or rotating around to see relatives here and there. She doesn't understand or know the meaning of being alone, always having had other children to play with. Being the eldest, she instantly took on almost a motherly role even as a toddler. She would follow her mother, aunts and grandmother around, trying to help out with the younger ones and could always seem to find a way to make them stop crying. She never tired of the kids and they just kept coming. Teddy was the only one older than her, her uncle Harry Potter 's godson. They grew up together and despite being so active in taking care of her siblings and cousins alike, Victoire was also rather shy and would sort of quiet up around Ted. Hogwarts Being the first to go to Hogwarts was a scary experience. Vic had never been away from her family before, and at eleven it was a terrifying thing to be shipped halfway across the country alone, well besides for Teddy, whom she stuck to like glue the whole train ride. Post Graduation Relationships Louis Weasley Louis Weasley is Victoire's younger brother, she adores him and has tried to shelter and protect him most of his life. They love each other and as far as siblings go are fairly close despite not seeing each other most of the year. Louis' always been Vic's baby and she writes him to catch up almost constantly. During the war, Louis was tortured and turned into a vampire, neither of which sat well with Victoire at all and she's on the war path for Reid Larsen, the man who did both to him. Despite his being a vampire, Victoire isn't bothered and although she isn't as touchy as she once was, she's still a hugger and won't hesitate to pull him into a tight cuddle. Teddy Lupin Victoire's husband Teddy is her uncle's godson and the two of them grew up together. She's known him literally since the day she was born and they're best friends as well as life partners. Teddy tends to have a bit of a hard time trying to get Victoire to sit down, she's a go, go, go sort of person but somehow he manages... sometimes. Currently, they have a six month old son named William. Dominique Weasley Victoire's little sister Dominique is also a very important part of Vic's life. She loves her little sister and even if they aren't as close as she and Louis, Victoire looks after her just the same. When they were younger, Vic tried to teach her how to use her veela charms on boys, she's a little worried it might have worked too well.